The Unfortunate Mystery of James...
There was a man, James, who was a security guard at a mall. He had a relatively normal life, good friends, a wife and kids. "What time was that wedding tomorrow? I need to know so that I know what time I should get ready and not be late," James asked his friend Randy. "It's at three, just don't be late James, Sarah won't like it, you're our best man and it really means a lot to us," Randy replied. With that, Randy left. He had to go and get his suit fit. There was a new store opening at the mall, "Marty's". It was a clothing store, mostly for casual adult clothing, like jeans and long sleeve shirts. James went in, just to see one of the newer stores he would be patrolling at night. He saw all of the mannequins and they were all dressed up, mostly in the casual clothes that the store sold. But one mannequin, in the center of the room (and I don't know why the center, as it didn't fit the store.) didn't fit. It was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. James had no idea why this mannequin was even in the store. "Get some real clothes, mister," James whispered to the mannequin when the store owner and employees weren't around. The mannequin originally had a frown, but now James thought it just turned into a scowl. A face of pure hatred and disgust. He could had sworn the face changed, but who would have believed a security guard? ---- "Thanks for making me your best man, Randy. I had a lot of fun, seeya tomorrow, when we get to go out and drink a few beers," James told Randy after the wedding. "Yeah James, anytime. Thanks for coming!" "Sure, listen though Randy I have to go. I gotta work the graveyard shift tonight," James said. ---- James was doing his normal night-shift routine and he was still in his suit from the wedding, but today, he had to go check out Marty's. As he was walking, he had an odd feeling, as if something was watching him. He also thought he could hear footsteps. He finally got to the store, and was confused. The lock on the door was off, the chain on the ground. It was like the owner was putting the lock on and then just forgot about it and ran off. James wanted to check it out because, well, it was his job. When he got inside, the mannequin that he insulted was in the same exact place. He walked up to it, and did the stupidest thing he could have done. He chuckled at it. Then, he blinked. And that was enough, for them... When his eyes opened after that millisecond of a blink, he was surrounded by the mannequins. But something was different... The one in the Hawaiian clothing was now grinning like a mad man. No one could hear his scream, and people eventually began to forget James. The mannequin was still there, at Marty's. It was different though. It used to be wearing Hawaiian clothing. Now it was wearing a nicely trimmed tuxedo, and had a huge grin spread across its face. Category:Disappearances Category:Monsters